


From a Bad Prom Night to a Night to Remember

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Michael Jackson [17]
Category: Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: Broken Promises, F/M, High School, Inspired by Music, Inspired by TV Tropes, Limousines, One Word Prompt Meme, Prom, Song: Stranger in Moscow, Stood Up, TV Tropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: A high school senior is stood up by her date at the prom, and that’s just the tip of the iceberg. When it starts raining, she feels she has no other choice but to try getting a ride home. What happens when a black stretch limousine appears? Will she have a much better night than what she started out with?





	1. A Ruined Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariapassionflower01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariapassionflower01/gifts), [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [Hongjoongtrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hongjoongtrash/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow writers and readers. :) I hope you’re all doing great with your stories and what-not. Well, anyway, here’s a new Michael Jackson story I decided to post on here; I hope you like it as much as I did with writing it. The MJ song Stranger in Moscow was a big help in inspiring this one. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: The lyrics to Stranger in Moscow by Michael Jackson belong to their respective owners. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**From a Bad Prom Night to a Night to Remember**

_How does it feel (How does it feel)_  
_How does it feel_  
_How does it feel_  
_How does it feel_  
_How does it feel (How does it feel now)_  
_How does it feel_  
_How does it feel_  
_When you’re alone_  
_And you’re cold inside_

_Like stranger in Moscow_  
_(Lord have mercy)_  
_Like stranger in Moscow_  
_(Lord have mercy)_

_We’re talkin’ danger_  
_We’re talkin’ danger, baby_  
_Like stranger in Moscow_

_We’re talkin’ danger_  
_We’re talkin’ danger, baby_  
_Like stranger in Moscow_

_I’m living lonely_  
_I’m living lonely, baby_  
_Stranger in Moscow_

_I’m living lonely_  
_I’m living lonely, baby_  
_Stranger in Moscow_  
~Michael Jackson, **Stranger in Moscow**

My name is Amber Marie Phoenix; I’m a senior in high school, and I have brown hair and blue eyes.

I would never forget it.

Basically, I had just turned eighteen, and was at my senior prom. It was my first prom and my first dress (which was thankfully non-rental). I thought I looked ridiculous in the sea-green color, but it was the last and only one they had left; the way I saw it, the dress was worth it. Owen was my date and he was 100% guaranteed to put out (as I’d heard via the talk of the school through the proverbial grapevine, if you will). Unfortunately, when he arrived, he only told me that he had ‘other plans’ (as he preferred to put it). He then headed across the dance floor and proceeded to dance with any (other) girl — while leaving me behind in the process.

With feelings of anger and humiliation flowing through me, I turned on my heel and then stormed out of the gym. Within seconds, I had gone from the luckiest girl at the prom to the biggest fool.

And what was worse than that, you ask? Well, all my friends (and a few of my ‘enemies’) would be ‘enjoying’ their dates, while I’d be walking down the road by myself — just trying to bum a ride home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	2. The Black Limousine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it begins raining, a black stretch limo appears for the senior who feels she needs a ride home..

As I stood alone on the roadside waiting for a ride home, I remembered the old saying: “Well, at least it isn’t raining.” Of course, as you can definitely imagine (and as the characters I write about in my fanfics probably sometimes felt on a rainy day or night), as soon as I remembered that very phrase, the skies opened up, and it began raining. Before I knew it, I was drenched; I doggedly hung in there as I got wet, and I do mean soaking wet at that — especially the sea-green in my dress.

Just when I thought I was going to have to give up and return to the ‘scene of the crime’ (as I called the prom in the school gym), I heard the sound of tires on the gravel. Soon, a black stretch limo appeared (seemingly) out of nowhere and slowly came to a halt beside me. The driver came out, opened the door nearest me (which happened to be the back of the limo) and gestured for me to get in with a smile. Initially puzzled, I paused and looked back at the prom in the gym before shaking my head sadly. Then, having made up my mind, I turned back to the driver, smiled and got in the limo. From my perspective, the presence of the stretch limo was sheer deliverance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	3. A Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as Amber gets into the limousine, she gets quite a surprise..

As soon as I got in, the driver closed the door behind me. While I was settling in (and gently wringing the rainwater out of my hair and my dress while I was at it), I had a hunch that I wasn’t alone. I knew my intuition proved correct when I almost went into total shock (although I couldn’t help feeling thankful that my shock was more mentally instead of physically) at seeing who it was sitting there next to me.

It was none other than the King of Pop himself — Michael Jackson.

And he was smiling at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	4. Meeting the King of Pop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the King of Pop, Michael Jackson..

Luckily for me, the King of Pop (as I’d heard he was called) spoke first. “Hello,” he said.

I blinked a little, and then smiled myself. “Hello, Mr. Jackson.”

“Please,” he replied, “call me Michael. You see, anytime someone says Mr. Jackson, I usually think they’re talking to or about my father, Joseph.”

I blinked, and then looked down. “Oh… I’m sorry.”

“Hey, no need to apologize,” Michael nodded with a smile. “I understand.”

This time, I made sure to return his smile. “Thanks, Michael. My name’s Amber — Amber Marie Phoenix.”

“Amber,” Michael replied, trying my name out on his tongue, and then grinned. “Amber’s great. I like Amber.”

“Glad you like it, Michael,” I smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	5. Retelling the Night’s Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Michael asks her why she is all wet, Amber explains the events of what happened before he came along..

Michael nodded, and then turned to me, his smile having been replaced by a puzzled look. “If you don’t mind me asking, Amber, why are you all wet?” he asked, reaching over and gently lifting a lock of my wet hair between his fingers (which I didn’t mind a bit). “You look like you got caught in the rain.”

“Oh, **that** ,” I thoughtfully remarked. “As a matter of fact, I **did** indeed get caught in the rain. And as for how that happened… therein lies the tale, if you will.”

Michael leaned in a little, his ear perked up, and making my grin grow wider a little. “Well, I’m all ears, and I like a good story, just so you know.”

So with that, I recounted my story of the night’s events (while also having made up my mind to be honest while doing so, as I’d heard that honesty was said to be a noble quality by most people).

Michael, it turned out, was a very good listener. He looked surprised in all the right places, and when I told of how my so-called “date” Owen had stood me up by telling me he ‘had other plans’ and went to go dance with the other girls in the gym, he narrowed his eyes a little in anger, and then took a deep, calming breath before he reached over and gently took my hands in his (which I took notice of with a smile).

He then assured me, “Don’t worry, Amber. You’re not the one I’m angry at. Your date Owen did the wrong thing in standing you up like that; you did nothing wrong.”

I smiled. “Thanks, Michael.”

“You’re welcome,” he nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
